The Mind of a Nightmare
by missmoney101
Summary: Nightmare: a bad dream or harrowing event. Moon: a planet's natural satellite. She was not meant to be her sister's satellite, to orbit her and always be left in the shadows. She was meant to rule and she would. Whatever it took.
1. Chapter 1

The Mind of a Nightmare

**A.N. I love Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna. Ever since she first appeared on the scene, she has been my favourite character so I thought meh, YOLO, might as well try and write a fanfic about her and Season 4 has helped a lot with this. This is meant to be a one-shot but I might turn it into something more. Please read and review but no flames because they encourage Discord to take over the Earth. Also, my first MLP:FIM fanfic so please be nice! **

* * *

The moon slowly rose into the sky, basking everything with its silvery glow. The boring, mundane, everyday objects suddenly glistened like treasure. The image was peaceful and calming yet at the same time, mysterious and other-worldly. The stars gleamed beside the immense full moon, adding another air of beauty to the night sky which danced with different colours mingling together. The last hint of red rays from the setting sun tinged the deep purple clouds. Purple faded into indigo and indigo deepened into inky black.

The night sky was an array of life and no pony was there to see it but me.

I guess I should have been used to the same even which has occurred every single sunset since I first created the night sky all those centuries ago but I still always felt that twinge of disappointment whenever I looked out over the grounds of my and my sister's castle and beyond and saw not a single soul awake and out of their houses to see all the wonders that my night held. Hanging my head, I turned and went back inside the castle. On my way back to my room, I passed the many tapestries lining the halls. For every one tapestry depicting me (usually just standing there or, if I was lucky, raising my beloved moon) there were five depicting my _beloved_ older sister Celestia, either raising her sun or defeating some monster that in reality we _both _defeated. Even the ones of her just standing there managed to emit an aura of regality; something severely lacking in mine. I struggled to quell the feeling of bitterness that surged up inside me; an all-too-familiar feeling. I had been feeling these bursts of bitterness ever since Celestia and I defeated King Sombra or even before that, when we used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone. I sighed and continued silently to my room.

* * *

As required, I lowered the moon ten hours later as Celestia raised her sun. When we raised and lowered the sun and moon was the only time I saw her and she barely spoke to me even then. At this, the doors of houses flung open and earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns bounded out to bask in the _joys_ of daylight. Ugh. They actually _play _under the sun where, in the harsh light, everything is exposed; the faults, the useless parts, the ugliness, the age. Quite unlike during my night where, under the peaceful glow of my moon, the _beauty_ of objects is emphasised, almost giving an impression of eternal youth. I turned my head away from the scene; the joyful cries of the fillies and colts like daggers in my heart. I mumbled some excuse to Celestia (I think it was something about having a headache and needing a lie down) and fled to the save haven of my room. There, I flung myself on my bed and sobbed. Was my night really so awful that after they shunned it by staying in their houses, the pony folk _celebrated _its departure? As I wiped away the last of my tears, I heard two nobleponies, a mare and a colt, in the courtyard below-more than likely walking through it on their way to the royal court-discussing (rather loudly) me and my night.

"Thank Celestia it's daytime again," the mare was saying. "I can't _stand _those awful nights."

"I agree," the colt replied. "The night is good for resting, that's all. Pretty useless in my opinion."

"Indeed," the mare responded. "Speaking of useless, what is the point of the _other _princess? You know, Celestia's sister."

"Ah, yes. _Her_," the colt snorted. "Once again, you are quite correct. I believe her only purpose is to provide what Celestia cannot, which isn't saying much, mind you. Celestia is by far the more useful and more important princess." I had heard enough. With a half-howl, half-sob, I bolted for the throne room.

* * *

I don't know exactly how long I sat behind my throne but I do know it was long enough for a burning hatred and fury to consume me, not just at the nobleponies' cruel words but at Celestia's complete lack of attention towards me and focusing her attention on the precious-little-sun-loving-subjects. As I sat there, the words of the nobleponies kept repeating in my head. _Awful nights…good for resting, nothing else…pretty useless…the _other _princess…Celestia's sister…only purpose…Celestia is by far the more useful and more important sister…Celestia…Celestia…Celestia…Celestia. _My head snapped up. This was all _her _fault. If Celestia's day didn't exist then the all ponies would finally be able to see the true wonders of my night! An _everlasting _night, now there was an appealing thought! They would finally give me the attention that I deserved and had been deprived of from both them _and_ Celestia! And if my older sister didn't approve…well, she would simply have to be removed. My lip curled as the bitterness that I had suppressed for all this time at the blatant disrespect towards me and my night exploded throughout me. At that very moment, the doors to the throne room opened and I heard my _dear _sister entered.

"Luna?" she called. "Are you there?"

_How quaint,_ I thought sourly. _She actually remembers I exist!_

"Not another step," I spat aloud, standing up and striding out from behind my throne. My eyes blazed with fury as I saw my older sister stare at me with confusion. More important princess eh? I'll show them all!

"Luna…" Celestia said slowly, her confusion evident. "Is there something wrong?" I could have screamed. _Something wrong?! _She had no idea! And how _dare _she ignore me for all this time and only now try to be a good sister. Too late Celestia. Too late.

"Did you _really _expect me to sit idly by while _they _all basked in your _precious light_?!" I snarled, putting every ounce of bitterness I've ever felt at my night being ignored along with myself into my words.

"Precious light…?" Celestia echoed, taking a step back. "Luna, I never-"

"There can only be _one _princess in Equestria!" I interrupted, not wanting to hear her petty, meaningless excuses, as I walked to the bridge that separated our two thrones **(A.N. At least, I **_**think **_**that's what it is; I don't really know)**. "And that princess," I continued, rearing up. "Will be _**ME**_!"I smashed my hooves, smashing one half of the bridge which usually depicted two alicorns but now only showed one. The force from my blow began to spread up the wall behind me, aided by shadows which I would very soon come to realise was dark magic born from my bitterness. The cracks reached the window behind me, spread across is and shattered it, revealing the bane of my life; the sun. I heard Celestia give a strangled gasp but I ignored it. The sun had to be dealt with first and I knew exactly how. Activating my unique alicorn magic, I summoned my beloved moon and raised it towards the sun until, with a flash of magic, it covered it completely. Immediately, the sky turned black and as it did, I felt the dark magic from the shadows descend on me and begin to sink into me, filling me with immense power. I felt myself rise and a cocoon of dark magic whiz around me, increasing the already powerful magic inside me. I gave a gasp as the dark magic began to transform my body as I felt the exhilaration of it increase my power. I watched as my horn and wings grew and sharpened along with my torso lengthening and my legs and neck growing. My coat slowly turned as black as the midnight sky outside and light blue armour slid onto my body; four hoof pieces, a neck piece emblazoned with a moon and a smooth helmet with a hole for my horn. My mane and tail grew lighter in both weight and colour until they were both light blue floating seas of stars. A feeling of glee arose within me as the dark magic kept entering my body. Now I was powerful enough to take on Celestia and shroud Equestria in an everlasting night so that everyone could experience its true might! The cocoon broke apart and I let out a gleeful laugh as I was lowered back down. I felt my pupils turn into catlike slits and my teeth sharpen into fangs. The last remnants of the dark magic that I had not absorbed joining the rest and filling me with more power than I have ever experienced in my life. My laughing increased until I saw Celestia standing there with a look of shock on her face and I stopped. Ugh. _Her._ I charged my horn and a powerful blast of magic erupted from it, destroying a statue. As I marvelled in my new found power, I moved my horn up towards the roof, the ray of dark magic blowing large chunks out of it which landed just in front of her in a cloud of dust. I sprang forwards, emerging from the dust as I saw Celestia's expression harden. She unfurled her wings, lifted off and hovered high above me. I growled-did she really think she could evade _me_?-and sent another powerful blast of magic in her direction, just missing her but blowing a large hole in the roof, revealing my glorious moon. Celestia landed in front of me.

"Luna!" she called, folding her wings again. "I will not fight you! You _must _lower the moon! It is your duty!" I sneered at her.

"_Luna_?" I scoffed disdainfully. "I am…" I paused for a moment, trying to think of a name that would benefit my transformation. "_Nightmare Moon_!" I grinned at my own genius before my lip curled as I processed what else she had said to me. How _dare _she talk to me about duty when she did not fulfil her own duty as my sister!

"I have but one royal duty now!" I announced to her shocked face. "_To destroy you_!" I sent a third blast of magic her way but she dodged it and flew out of the hole in the roof. I smirked; she had no hope of escape!

"And where do you think you're going?!" I mocked, unfurling my own wings and taking off after her. I sent blast after blast of magic towards her as we weaved around the outside of the castle, destroying numerous statues, archways and walls in the process. Then, at last, one of my blasts hit home. It struck Celestia in the side and she screamed as she plummeted down. As I hovered in the air, I gave a triumphant laugh. Now no pony would stop me from ruling Equestria! Speaking of ruling…my title couldn't possibly be 'Princess'; I'd surpassed being a princess when I'd transformed from Luna to Nightmare Moon. Now _Queen_ on the other hand…! My thoughts were cut short as a burst of rainbow light entered my vision. Turning, I saw Celestia fly up with an aura of light surrounding her. I growled in annoyance as I flew forwards and stopped about ten feet away from her. My eyes glowed white and I began charging up my most powerful attack yet that would finish her off for good this time! Once it was ready, I sent the blast towards Celestia, only for it to be…met with an attack of her own? I strained to keep my attack surging towards her but, to my horror, I saw her rainbow blast begin to force mine back. My eyes widened and I felt my pupils dilate in terror.

"_NOOOOOOOO_!" I screamed as the blast hit me and exploded me backwards to god-knows-where.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes and unsteadily got to my feet. I looked around me and gasped as I saw the chalky-white surface and the oh-so-familiar craters. My heartbeat increased and, with a sickening feeling of dread, I turned around.

"NO!" I howled as I looked at the rotating planet. My moon, my pride and joy, my one true friend, had become my prison. Desperately I tried to teleport back down to the surface but my magic was all but diminished. Celestia must have used the Elements of Harmony to banish me here; no one pony possessed enough power to keep me here! It would take at least a thousand years for me to regain enough power to escape.

"You will pay for this Celestia!" I roared in fury and grief. "One day I _will _escape, you hear me?! And I will get my revenge and rule like I was supposed to! _The night will last forever_!"

* * *

**A.N. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I said, I might continue it with the return of Nightmare Moon; I might leave it at this. Let me know in the comments because remember, reviewing is magic! (Sorry, I had to. Discord made me :L)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Nightmare

**A.N. I decided to make this story a trilogy; so there was The Mind of a Nightmare which was Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon and her banishment, there's this one (The Return of the Nightmare) which is how she gets off the moon and returns to Equestria and the last chapter will be The Fall of the Nightmare, where Nightmare Moon is defeated by the Elements of Harmony. This is the last update for any of my stories for a couple of weeks because I'm off to Berlin on a school trip. To any German readers: I'm really looking forward to visiting your capital city ;) Anyway, hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"This is boring!" I announced to the stars, which merely twinkled in response. "I have been stuck here for a thousand years and nothing has _happened_!" I stomped my hoof on the ground, like a filly throwing a tantrum, and watched in amazement as a small crack slowly spread out from underneath the armour covering my hoof. Slowly, my lips curved up into a smile as I turned around and ran back to my Lunar Palace. It had taken me a little over two hundred and fifty years to complete. It wouldn't have taken as long to build if my powerful magic hasn't been all but diminished, leaving me with no more magic than an average unicorn. But nonetheless, I had managed to create a magnificent structure, vastly superior to my old castle back in Equestria. The Lunar Palace shone silver with the same ethereal beauty as my magnificent moon (understandable, given that it was created entirely by moon rock) and on the inside, I had decorated it with many tapestries and statues that I had created from moon dust when, after two hundred years, my alicorn magic had returned. Not enough to get me off the moon, mind you, but enough to create a comfortable living space for the next eight hundred years. Call me picky, but I didn't really want to spend them living in a cave as I had done for the past two hundred and fifty years. Now, all those years had passed and I burst into my throne room.

"My hoof cracked the surface!" I muttered to myself, unfurling my sharp wings and flying towards my throne. "It hasn't done that since I was first banished. This can only mean that my full strength is returning!" I threw back my head and gave a gleeful laugh. Hungrily, my eyes poured over the many tapestries that I had created. Queen Nightmare and her adoring subjects. Nightmare Moon defeated Princess Celestia. Everypony finally realising the true might of the night. My eyes swivelled to the throne I was sitting it. This was the jewel in my crown, so to speak. A great black chair with streaks of blue running through it and all reaching up to a crescent moon on the top. I gave another gleeful laugh as I saw my other finest creation.

The Lunar Crown.

By chance I had discovered valuable metals when I was exploring some of the craters (I had to keep myself busy everyday otherwise I would have lost my mind and I needed that if I was ever going to become ruler of Equestria), and had used my magic to create this little beauty. It was similar to the one I wore as Princess Luna but on a grander scale. The crown itself was a shimmering platinum with silver moons and gold stars interwoven within it. This was the crown I would wear when I ruled Equestria and, thanks to my full power returning, that wouldn't be long now.

* * *

"When I am the Queen of Equestria, should I make a new constellation depicting my victory?" I mused aloud as I watched four stars begin to travel towards the moon. I had made the assumption that when they arrived, my full powers would return and I would be able to teleport off the moon. "Or should a tapestry or statue be enough?" The stars were growing closer still. One last time, my eyes swivelled over the surface of the moon, my pride and joy, my prison.

"Goodbye my beloved moon," I said softy as the stars moved even closer. "You may have been my prison but you were still my only friend and my greatest creation. When I have disposed of Celestia, all will know your true might!" The stars exploded through the thin atmosphere of the moon and, just as when I first transformed a thousand years ago, I felt dark magic explode through my body, increasing my magic a hundred fold. I gave a laugh of joy as my full powers returned to me and I teleported off the moon, down to Equestria and Celestia.

* * *

The palace I arrived in wasn't our old palace in the Everfree forest. It seemed that Celestia had constructed a new one in the city of Canterlot, which I would later find out had become the capital of Equestria.

"Okay..." I muttered to myself. "I officially have no idea where Celestia resides." As I glanced around, I saw a poster advertising the 'Summer Sun Celebration'.

"What is this?" I murmured, reading the poster intently. It seemed that the ponies of Equestria had created a festival that...celebrated the lowering of the moon and rising of the sun?!

"WHAT?!" I roared. "First they dishonour our night by staying indoors and now they create this...this _thing_ to celebrate our banishment and its departure?!" I had slipped into using the royal 'we' out of habit. I was livid. Celestia would pay for this! With a snarl, I whirled round and stormed into Canterlot Castle. It was still nighttime in Equestria so Celestia's guard were all asleep. I blasted down the doors to many rooms, not finding my dear older sister in any of them, before I reached two double doors with a sun that resembled Celestia's cutie mark on them.

"Aha!" I crowed triumphantly. "I have finally found where she resides! Be prepared Celestia! I'm back!" With that, I charged up my horn and destroyed the doors with one powerful blast. Laughing maniacally (just because I hadn't actually lost my mind didn't mean I couldn't act like I had), I stepped into the room. It was just like my old room in the castle in the Everfree forest but instead of the decor being moon themed, everything was sun themed. And there, in the corner, standing by the window, was my older sister, Princess Celestia.

"My my Celestia," I spoke mockingly, stepping towards her. "You do have a nice taste in decoration. Maybe once I'm done with you and rule Equestria, this room might be turned into a shrine!" I threw back my head and gave a shriek of evil laughter. How fun it was to be back and to see my older sister finally acknowledge my presence and my threat.

"Nightmare Moon," she said calmly. "It has been a thousand years."

"Indeed it has," I sneered back. "Funny Celestia, you haven't changed at all whereas I on the other hand..." I chuckled darkly.

"I am aware of your transformation," Celestia replied. "But I promise you, these thousand years have not been any easier for me than they have been for you...Luna." At hearing my old name, my volatile temper erupted.

"WE ARE NOT LUNA!" I roared in the Royal Canterlot Voice and using the Royal We to emphasise my point. "WE ARE NIGHTMARE MOON! THOU MAY HAVE SHUNNED US AND OUR NIGHT CELESTIA AND BANISHED US BUT WE ARE HERE! HERE TO TAKE OUR REVENGE!" My eyes were glowing white and my lips were curled up into a snarl. Celestia visibly flinched.

"I was afraid of this Luna," she began.

"Luna is gone!" I interrupted. "The bitterness I felt at you and the subjects ignoring me manifested into dark magic and transformed me into Nightmare Moon! And fair to say, I'm much better off for it." Celestia froze, a tear spilling out of her eye and trickling down her face.

"I tried Lu-Nightmare Moon," she pleaded. "I tried to be a good sister and a good ruler! I _tried_!" I looked coldly at her.

"But you were _not_!" I hissed. "I was left in your shadow! Nopony knew I _existed_! Nopony cared for me nor my night. Especially. Not. _You_!" Celestia sank to her knees and hung her head.

"And now," I continued. "After you banished me-me! Your own _sister_-in my own moon for a thousand years, I have returned! The night will last forever and I will become the sole ruler of Equestria!" Celestia's expression hardened and she got to her feet.

"Then, Nightmare Moon, I will stop you once again! Harmony will always be maintained in this land!"

"I doubt it," I remarked dryly. "After all, there was never any harmony when 'we' ruled, _sister_." As Celestia blinked in surprise at this, I lunged for her. A powerful blast from my horn sent her crashing out the window.

"Wow, déjà vu," I cackled, leaping out the window after her and landing on the balcony in front of her. Celestia gave a hiss of pain as she struggled to her feet. Her own horn charged up and sent a blast of magic towards me but I easily deflected it and sent another one of my own towards her. It struck her in the chest and she fell with a gasp of agony.

"Poor Celestia," I mocked, unfurling my wings and hovering above her. "No Elements of Harmony to help her this time! Now let's see how you like being trapped in your own creation!" Celestia closed her eyes in pain as I began to cast my spell. Dark magic began to surround Celestia and then crashed down on her as I banished her to the sun.

"And now to stop this so called 'Summer Sun Celebration," I cackled. "In this year's location: Ponyville!"

* * *

My timing was perfect. Just as the ponies of that little town had discovered that _dear_ Celestia had vanished, I appeared in a cloud of dark magic. I could hear the gasps as I looked down on them.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," I drawled, revelling in their astonishment and fear. "It's been so long since I've seen your _precious little sun-loving faces_." I smirked as I saw their confusion. No matter, they would soon learn who the true ruler of Equestria was!

"What did you do with our Princess?!" I heard a yell and looked down to see a cyan and rainbow maned Pegasus try to fly up to me, only to have her tail grabbed by an orange Earth Pony with a yellow mane and Stetson hat. I gave a chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you?" I sneered. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" I heard an excited squeal and saw a pink earth pony with a curly mane bounce up and down. "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty! Black Snooty-!" At this, the Stetson Earth pony shoved a cupcake in her mouth, leaving her to babble on but, mercifully, muffled. I gave another sneer.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" I spat. "Did you not recall the legend?" I glowered at a light yellow and pink maned Pegasus who cowered under my stare. "Did you not see the signs?" I turned my attention to a white Unicorn with an elegantly curled purple mane who looked at me in terror. At that moment, I heard a shout.

"I did! And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" As the other ponies gasped, I looked down at who had spoken. It was another Unicorn, a purple one with a deep purple mane with a streak of light purple and pink in it

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me," I smirked at her. "Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..." she began but couldn't finish her sentence as she gave a huge gulp. I chuckled darkly

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last," I cackled as my mane swirled around me and thunder and lightning crashed. "From this moment forth, _the night will last forever_!"


End file.
